The Letter
by miss.ashleyn
Summary: Hanna finds the letter stupid Mona ripped up. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

My first PLL story let me know what you think. Should I keep going? Or should it just be a one-shot?

I loveee Hanna and Caleb!

* * *

Hanna Marin was home alone on a Saturday night. She couldn't go anywhere without thinking about that long haired hacker. So she figured it would be better to stay home and wallow in self pity then try and make small talk at a party with people she really couldn't careless about.

**Bing! **Hanna looked down At her phone to see she had one new message from an unknown number.

Just what I need right now Hanna said to herself. She pressed the open button and braced herself for whatever that psycho sent her.

_Having fun trying to put that heart back together? Well I have a new puzzle for you. Go down stairs and check your mailbox. -A_

Hanna pushed off of her bed and made her way to the front door. She quickly dashed to the mailbox and back inside. Damn it's cold she thought as she made her way to the kitchen and set the small white box on the counter. She ripped the letter off the top and unfolded it.

_Sketchy left without saying a word…. or did he? Looks like Mona can keep a secret too. -A_

Hanna cut the tape on the package and saw little bits of ripped up paper with writing and red sticky shit on it? What the hell? She took out all of the paper and started to piece it together.

* * *

**Dear Hanna, **

**It's been less then a week since I lost you and I've never been more miserable in my life. I miss you more then words can describe and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I know I will regret it the rest of my life if I don't try at least one more time to tell you how sorry I am. Agreeing to spy on you was a shady thing to do and I am so sorry that you got hurt because of it. I never wanted to hurt you, but I don't regret spying because if I had never agreed to it, I never would have gotten to know you. **

**I'm leaving, seeing you in the halls and knowing that you will never forgive me hurts too much. If you ever need anything call me please. My bus leaves at 8:00 p.m. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll show up and stop me from leaving but whatever. **

**I love you Hanna don't ever forget that.**

**-Caleb**

Hanna's hands are shaking as she finishes the letter and she can feel the tears running down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Leave me your feedback!

* * *

Hanna wiped her eyes and grabbed her car keys, she need to find Mona.

She was going way too fast and not paying attention to the cars around her. It's amazing she made it to the party in one piece. The door was wide open and the music blaring so loud she could barely here her own thoughts. She shoved people out of her way and looked around the room for Mona. There she is over by the keg, of course.

"Mona!" Hanna shouted.

"Hey Han I thought… What on Earth are you wearing?" Mona said disgusted as she saw Hanna had on faded sweatpants and a Rosewood baseball t-shirt.

"Why didn't you give me Caleb's letter?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Hanna, Caleb didn't give me a letter." Mona tried to make her comment sound firm but her voice shook instead.

"Don't lie to me, I know he did and I know you ripped it up. Why?"

By this point the music had been shut off and everyone was watching the angry Hanna yell at the shaking Mona. They were all thinking the same thing, 'kick her ass Hanna!'

"I didn't want you to read the letter and forgive him, he hurt you so much I didn't want to see that happen again."

"Don't you think that was my call to make! You don't even know what happened."

"Exactly it was so bad you couldn't even tell your best friend! He doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve anyone!"

**SLAP**

The room went completely silent as Mona put a hand over her now red, throbbing cheek. Hanna crossed her arms and locked her anger filled eyes with Mona's tear filled ones.

"You are NOT my friend any more and you don't even know Caleb!" Venom laced every word coming out of Hanna's mouth. She turned to leave when Mona grabbed her arm as one last attempt to make Hanna see she had good intentions.

"You are right I should have given you the letter but I honestly was only looking out for you."

"I was hurting because I thought he left without saying a word, I thought he didn't care and the whole time you knew the truth. You just let me hurt and watched me cry." Hanna pulled her arm out of Mona's grip and looked down at the ground trying not to cry again.

"I'm sorry Hanna."

"He thinks I read that letter, that I know he loves me and I let him leave anyways. He thinks I don't love him back Mona! Your going to have to do a little better then sorry."

And with that Hanna spun on her heels and rushed outside, the tears had finally broken free. She climbed into her car and just cried.

**Tap Tap **

She jumped about a foot in the air as someone knocked on her window. She wiped her eyes and saw the face of Lucas. She rolled down her window and cleared her throat before saying, "What's up Lucas?"

"Come with me Hanna." He opened her car door.

"Um Lucas I'm not really having the best night I just want to get home.'

"Yeah I know I heard the fight…." Sympathy was laced in his voice. "But I have a surprise for you."

Hanna looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Then she heard a voice somewhere behind Lucas say "Hey princess."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a VERY short chapter but I wanted Hanna and Caleb's reunion to have a chapter of it's own.

* * *

Lucas stepped aside and sure enough there he was, Caleb. Hanna felt the shock running through her veins.

Caleb stepped forward as if to reach for her but he stopped himself at the last second not sure if she would be ok with it. Hanna finally started breathing again and took in his appearance. He looked tired, bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days, she probably looked the same.

Before Hanna could second guess her self she jumped out of her car and into the arms of the boy who broke her heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she held onto his neck for dear life. They were holding onto each other so tight that breathing was difficult, not that either of them cared.

Hanna looked over Caleb's shoulder and saw Lucas standing awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking at the ground.

"Lucas," Hanna said trying to get his attention.

He looked up into the teary blue eyes of the girl he knew would never love him back.

"Thank you." One tear rolled down her cheek then she buried her face into Caleb's neck. Breathing in that unique smell of rain, honey and something that can only be described as Caleb.

Caleb rubbed his hands up and down her back and kissed the side of her head. God he missed her.

She pulled her head back and pressed her forehead against his.

"Let's go home Caleb, I think we need to talk."

He very slowly unwound his arms from her and nodded. They both turned their heads to Lucas and smiled.

Lucas knew he had made the right choice in bring Caleb back. He could see the happiness radiating off the two of them. It would be hard to get over Hanna but he knew it wasn't impossible.

Hanna and Caleb climbed into the car and made there way to the Marin house, holding hands the whole way there.


End file.
